Attachment
by PinChajta
Summary: Anakin is lost and Obi Wan is only one man...oh how the wars tear them apart.
1. A Jedi is not to know Attachment

Title: Attachment

Author: PinChajta

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Summary: Anakin is lost and Obi-Wan is only one man…oh how the wars tear them apart.

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Sacred series: Within these words they speak of kings and gods. Glory could never be known greater by these characters if they were to be Steinbeck, Shakespeare, or Proust himself. The scarceness of virtues is not to be overlooked by any which one and is so lost on a path of vindication so forth until the blessing of love is set in stone between these souls. Bonds of destiny allow us to collide into a beautiful swirl of fiction and our interpretation of what could have been. This focus could have never been more sacred than our right to breathe or press our lips to the one we worship.

Their missions were assigned. Nothing could change the fact they were going to be separated. Obi-Wan Kenobi was off to Utapau to see if Clone Intelligence were wise to split up the best Jedi warriors in the galaxy. Anakin Skywalker was to be left behind on Coruscant to keep watch over Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to see if his dealings were admirable or questionably precarious.

The war was making Anakin anxious. He had to be away from Padme for so long; he missed her loving touch, it reminded him of his mother, Shmi Skywalker. But Padme had seemed distant after his return from the Outer Rim sieges. She was hiding something—and she was especially good at blocking her thoughts from him now. Wanting to stay with Coruscant's warm baths and the Temple's stone floors he could stand no more durasteel platforms of starships or undesirable, unimaginable terrains of battlefields in the Outer Rim territory.

He was a star pilot, a commander of clones, and seemingly the best swordsman in the universe. Wherever his battlefield may fall, all the action came to him—and with all the action came the death of thousands even millions of sentient beings. Clones were even considered men to him…in the beginning. But as the months grew long and waged on he saw them as expendable supplies that merely got in his way. Beginning to believe he could win the Clone Wars all on his own, he certainly won the Praesitlyn Conquest on his own with that undoubted confidence. Nothing was getting done until he arrived. He could, though…feel _nothing_ for the falling men. He felt nothing for any natives that got in the Separatist's or Republic's way.

Anakin felt nothing for the Confederacy that he had foreseen would fall to his blade. He knew he would end this war because he felt nothing but the thrill of winning, defeating, longing. Longing for peace through the destruction of evil. Defeating those in the wrong, weak, and powerless against whom should really rule. It was pathetic for them to think that they could rule through trade and diplomats and droids.

Soon there would be a leader of men. A…_supreme_ ruler of rulers. None would think other than to bow or cower. The Republic would win. Anakin Skywalker would win. And he would be rewarded. He was knighted…too late in the war, he thought. His mastery awaited him soon enough. If only…if only he wasn't being held back by his former master! They would soon be parting ways—in the morning! And to think he could have been master long before Obi-Wan had to leave him; and for what felt like the last time. The man was too careful, too mindful of what he produced through his actions. Obi-Wan tried so _hard_ to keep him at bay but Anakin's something too volatile to handle, something to be reckoned with.

Anakin twitched in his meditation. He could feel Obi-Wan's presence in the room next to his, briefing on his assignment to locate and destroy General Grievous. His signature was…soothing. But it irritated Anakin that it _was_ so soothing. The whole situation was irritating. The man _destroyed _what he could be. He could be more powerful—even that of Master Yoda. He was connected to the Force—born _from_ the force! With that his artificial arm grew hot thinking of the good man in the next room. Something else grew hot and fatigued within him merely from his thoughts. There on the floor of his quarters Anakin sat in nothing but his abrasive, deep brown trousers, sweating over his conflicting emotions of the calmed, cool, revered man who raised him, dueled with him, sweat and bleed with him and accidentally and unmistakably brought out the demons with_in_ him. Meditation was getting difficult.

Dressed in full beige tunic sans durable copper-colored leather boots, robe, and utility belt, a young Jedi of slight facial hair, tanned features from excursions, and piercing blue eyes sat cross-legged on his quarter's floor after reviewing terrain, citadels, and vehicles of his trip to Utapau. Obi-Wan thought of Anakin. He felt close to the young man but Anakin's words were so elusive, so evasive. It disturbed him to think he felt _more_ for young Skywalker than that of a brother, that of a father. Jedi Masters and Padawans typically grew a father-son relationship, but Obi-Wan knew his relationship with Anakin was something offbeat, something of fate.

He couldn't help but think Anakin had already grown up in a home with his mother—a mother that died in his arms. Obi-Wan knew Anakin had a sense of attachment because of his childhood. It was part of the Jedi Code not to hold attachment to anything of any sort—it led to suffering when it would pass. It was part of the Jedi training to rid oneself of all attachment, no matter if family or Jedi Master raised you. Obi-Wan knew Anakin still held the concept of "attachment" close to his heart. That was failure on Obi-Wan's part and he knew it too. He knew all too well that Anakin attached himself to things—people mostly: Padme he knew for certain, Obi-Wan as his master, his lost mother which he was still broken about, Qui-Gon, and the Supreme Chancellor.

Obi-Wan could sense something wrong though—coming directly from Anakin's adjoining room. He was fighting within himself a great battle of futures. Obi-Wan could not decipher what though. Anakin's heart was quickening and the muscles of his jaw and shoulders were clenching intermittently. Obi-Wan concentrated harder for he was being pulled in to this storm by intrigue.

The Jedi Master was sensing images now: of pain, suffering, loss, and…gain. A physical gain—through violence. Visions of death slammed in around him of everyone dear to his preceding Padawan: Shmi, Qui-Gon, Padme, Anakin, himself.

Just as he saw himself being strangled, _throttled _by a mechanical arm through Anakin's thoughts there was a loud knock on his quarter door. Obi-Wan freed himself from meditation and released the panel button.

The taller, younger, and _darker_ Jedi with immensely penetrating eyes that bore into him, shaded and intent, now stood in his doorway.

"What is wrong?" Obi-Wan asked in Basic of an aristocratic Coruscanti accent.

"Leave me in peace, Obi-Wan." The war had rid him of most emotion.

Obi-Wan missed Anakin's smile the most.

There he stood with just his trousers and a sheen of sweat with no glove for his artificial arm. Anakin's body was that of a Corellian god but his shoulders slumped as if he couldn't even _begin_ to care about a war waging on thousands of planets, in thousands of systems.

"Anakin, you can tell me—you do not have to hide yourself from me."

"I apparently do with Masters prying into my meditation."

"It is far from meditation if you have conflictions of emotions, visions of death…"

"That is too far, my master, and far from any of your affair," Anakin rebutted in a low, rough, slow tone, stepping to Obi-Wan, closing the distance between them. The door automatically closed with a swoosh. Obi-Wan was far from fearful of his former Padawan; he stood his ground.

It still irked him though that Anakin would refer to him as his master. He had passed the trials and was no longer a Padawan of Kenobi. Anakin always seemed to say the words in distain though. _My Master_. Obi-Wan thought it could be a concept of slavery still—something Anakin was far from accepting or ever falling into again. He was a slave until the age of nine and got yet another master through the Order. Anakin was a spirit no Order or law could handle and Obi-Wan was not near enough a master that could tame him. The youthful, disarming man was not meant for _any_ kind of slavery.

They stood there for long moments staring at each other until Anakin gave in to a deep sigh and broke the eye contact. He looked to his side, pursing his lips. "I'm just so frustrated. The council has had no influence on the war and do they honestly believe my connection with Palpatine will turn the tides?"

"The council had their reasons. They believe…"

"Blast their beliefs! You know we could end this was with our lightsabers alone but once again they are spreading the Jedi too thin! They…"

"Anakin, it is Palpatine giving the orders. Not the council."

Anakin brought his eyes back to Obi-Wan's. They flashed with confusion.

He was lost.

"They are taking you away from me. They are doing something they should not do. I can feel it. I've had visions Obi-Wan."

"Visions are not to be overlooked but they are not to be analyzed too deeply."

"Save your paternal posturing for a Padawan, Master. Can you not feel the darkness of tomorrow? How everything is about to change?"

"This is not our last day Anakin. You need not…"

"It _is_ our last day Obi-Wan! When we break apart tomorrow, when I see you off at the shuttle bay, I have envisioned the Republic falling. Something's happening. Something's not right. With all of this! Can you not see?" Anakin was flustered. He brushed past Obi-Wan and now paced the room.

"Anakin, I am a General of War and I must do my duty." Obi-Wan's voice on the edge of impatience.

"It's not right. It is NOT RIGHT!" Anakin made brisk gestures with his arms, pointing towards the floor, emphasizing his words. His hand brushed through his unruly hair violently and he choked out, holding his hair tightly, "Qui-Gon should have been my master—no restraints. He was older and wiser. Less vulnerable to conformism—you said so yourself." He stopped in front of Obi-Wan now. Anakin stood as tall as possible, seemingly intimidating, raising his chin, looking down his nose. He was inches from the older man's face.

Obi-Wan dropped his eyes in humility. What if Qui-Gon Jinn had taken little Annie under his wing? With his eyes cast downward he could take note of Anakin's clenching fists. "I am sorry you feel that way."

"I…" Anakin took a deep breath and started again, biting his bottom lip from nerves. "I do not want you to leave."

"Anakin, we went through this…" but Anakin had closed the space between them and crushed his lips to his former Master's. It was as if Anakin held onto Obi-Wan's head for dear life. Obi-Wan made an interesting noise deep in his chest but didn't budge.

After a moment of contact, Anakin withdrew but didn't go far, breathing on Obi-Wan's parted, panting lips, "I-I shouldn't have done that," sounding much like Padme by the lake on Naboo, but he didn't back away as she did.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, realizing just now he had had his eyes shut softly. "I concur." Inches from his face he could see Anakin's struggle with tight eyes, baring teeth, and shaking head. Dropping his hands from Obi-Wan he finally backed away. He stumbled, more like it. The troubled youth rested against Obi-Wan's cot as if he were back on Tatooine in the Lars' garage—panicking over his fate, holding his own head in dismay.

Obi-Wan stood there, contemplating whether he should approach the young man; but he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, all he could comprehend was the ghost of Anakin's lips against his. "A-a Jedi is not to have attachment, it is," he tried to gather himself, "it is forbidden."

Anakin looked up at him through his bangs, "Master, I will not allow you to leave. Everything will fall apart!" He was up again, wavering slightly. "I could have been more powerful though…"

"Anakin, we went through this and I greatly apologize…" but Obi-Wan trailed off as Anakin gently brought his left hand to his Master's throat, grazing it with his thumb.

He brushed his lips softly against Obi-Wan's while saying: "I don't want you to go. I can't. It's just too much to bear my master." Obi-Wan may be a Jedi but he was still human—susceptible to touch, want, and need. This young, handsome man was doing torturous things to him.


	2. A Jedi is not to know Love

Title: Attachment

Author: PinChajta

Rating: R (Mature Audiences Only)

Summary: Anakin is lost and Obi-Wan is only one man…oh how the wars tear them apart.

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Sacred series: Within these words they speak of kings and gods. Glory could never be known greater by these characters if they were to be Steinbeck, Shakespeare, or Proust himself. The scarceness of virtues is not to be overlooked by any which one and is so lost on a path of vindication so forth until the blessing of love is set in stone between these souls. Bonds of destiny allow us to collide into a beautiful swirl of fiction and our interpretation of what could have been. This focus could have never been more sacred than our right to breathe or press our lips to the one we worship.

This world would have frightened, even terrified any normal man; but the man that stood high up on a shield-barrier balcony looking over fiery plumes, rampant rivers of lava, and smoky stacks of molten ash was far from normal. Once thinking himself honorable and noble being a part of a Code and Order he had put on a vast pedestal as a child, Anakin now knew differently. There was still good in him but the young man of war had gone too far down a path of destroying everything he thought he believed in and following his newfound conviction of saving the ones he loved.

At this point, Padme was not yet a lost cause. Watching yet another volcano erupt, Anakin thought of how she really was poised in his life. It was enticing as a man of only nineteen to seek something as forbidden as a relationship between a Senator and Jedi Padawan. As Anakin had come to realize though, she was merely a replacement for someone his dreams were telling him that he was losing. He needed a woman in his life, especially one as strong-willed and impressively-minded as Padme—he gave her credit undoubtedly for her work in the Senate and ability of keeping secrets from him about the 2000 Senator's signatures on pulling Palpatine from office. Clever little woman. Yet, in this time of war, she was his answer to his emptiness, he knew, when he would return to Coruscant and the strict laws of the Temple. She was always something to look forward to; something to come home to. And he would never deny it—he thought she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes upon, reminiscent to an angel, but she was only to fill his bed when he was cold and birth his child when he knew their bloodline would be the strongest in the universe. With her, their child would be cunning, wise in wars, and skilled beyond belief—she was going to teach the child while he trained him.

Anakin had always hoped for a boy—but the stars didn't seem to be in his favor as his thoughts roved over what had happened earlier that day…

His premonitions had changed when Obi-Wan left for Utapau. Before they were only on Padme suffering through childbirth—something that was supposed to be dramatic and painful. The dreams never really showed him that she was to die during or close after the birth but something in him told him she wasn't going to hold on. The next was the morning Obi-Wan departed and Anakin was furious to find that his former master slipped into his premonitions, _helping_ Padme through the birthing. Where was _he_? Anakin was not even in his own premonition! He had lost himself even in his own thoughts—he was not part of his wife's future and Anakin thought desolately to himself, neither in Obi-Wan's.

But after, back in Padme's suite, she seemed so calm even with her husband claiming he was lost and wanting more…

"Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?" Once he accused Padme of seeing Obi-Wan he found that the Jedi Master had stopped by even before he launched away from Coruscant and away from Anakin. What if Anakin hadn't been there to see him off that one last time? That morning Anakin ran to the Outland Docks and misplaced a few steps, actually knocking over two clone soldiers before he caught up with Obi-Wan—calming his breathing and senses quickly.

"He came by this morning," she was so _composed _even with his tone of voice.

"What did he want?" There was no way that he was going to admit that that was jealousy in his voice.

"He's worried about you," they both entered the room where they had conceived a child as she placed down a robe on the bedding, "He says you've been under a lot of stress."

Anakin let out a sigh and stared at the floor, "I feel lost."

"Lost? What do you mean?" Lost as in how a warrior would go into a battle yet everything good and every sense in his body told him to turn around and go some place safe. Lost as in how the people he trusted the majority of his life didn't trust him, how his choices to keep the ones he loved alive meant doing something ignoble to the Code and shameful to the Order, how he needed his Master's love and trust more than Padme's.

"Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me," he walked towards the windows that Obi-Wan had jumped through three long years ago.

"They trust you with their lives," Padme spoke to her husband's back as he looked out to the busy Coruscant skies. She still didn't understand—it wasn't like saving them from blasters and droids; it was like the Council talking behind his back about plots to dethrone Palpatine and Obi-Wan no longer believing in Anakin's faith.

"Something's happening. I'm not the Jedi I should be—I want more! And I know I shouldn't." Somewhere deep down in himself, Anakin knew listening to Palpatine's words at the opera were far from intriguing—they were captivating his very soul for what it could be destined to become. The Chancellor's words held the meaning of betrayal of the Code, Anakin knew, but he had already splintered off so far from the path of Jedi Enlightenment that it didn't seem like that much of a sacrifice. If only to save Padme, Anakin was willing to put all his teachings aside.

"You expect too much of yourself." Padme came over to him by the window and stroked his arm to settle his bothered tone down.

"I found a way to save you."

"Save me?"

"From my nightmares." On Naboo he had claimed that Jedi don't have nightmares.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"I won't lose you Padme." _Because you hold the only good thing in my future in your womb, _he was tempted to add.

"I'm not going to die in childbirth, Annie, I promise you…"

"No, I promise you!" He held her head tightly on one side like he had Obi-Wan's when their lips first made contact. And that was his declaration—from this point forth he was going to find a way to learn the dark ways of the Force if only to save her and the baby. It was his arrogance that was blinding him from the beginning to not realize that after he crossed over, the Light would never return.

As he left her apartment, Anakin winced in pain while flying his speeder—another vision was upon him! He clutched at his head while trying to keep his vehicle from hitting any others with his free hand.

A swirl of grays and blacks. Obi-Wan hid under a weathered hood and fought for his life against a hidden black-clad warrior. There were no features to that warrior—only a deep feeling of loneliness as he kept striking at Obi-Wan with such ferocity. Finally, Obi-Wan perished under the warrior's blade and slipped into a nothingness. A scream was emitted as Anakin clutched at reality…

Anakin broke free of it with a gasp and kept the speeder in motion towards the Temple where he was supposed to meet with Master Windu. The premonitions had never _hurt_ before and now Anakin had finalized his truth: to keep the ones he loved alive, he would have to turn his back on the Light.

Once finding that Obi-Wan had encountered General Grievous, Anakin was to report said information to the Supreme Chancellor and test his reaction.

There was no suspicious reaction though—so Anakin brought his affair of trust with the Jedi to light. Palpatine, the secretly sinister and devious director that he is, used this conflict within Anakin to his own benefit. Finally bringing to the fore that he was the Dark Lord that the Jedi had been searching out for thirteen years, Palpatine offered his knowledge of the dark side for Anakin's troubles.

At first, back in the Council Chambers, Anakin felt completely ashamed believing that this man who took him under his clandestinely dark wing was traitorous but an overwhelming sense of fear and protectiveness came over him as he realized what Mace, Kit Fisto, and the others were about to do as he sent them off to arrest Palpatine. Maybe the man was right—the Jedi were plotting to take over! Palpatine had been a father to him ever since he arrived to Coruscant and now wanted nothing more than to help him. It would be too simple for the Masters to just arrest the Chancellor—he controlled the Senate and the Courts—and he would find any possible way out of it. Palpatine was one stubborn politician. For the Jedi to actually reclaim control of the Senate they would have to remove Palpatine and prison bars were not going to stop him—only the thrumming blade of a Jedi's saber.

After contemplating what would happen with the elimination of Palpatine—the uncontrolled death of both Padme _and _Obi-Wan—Anakin raced across the city in his speeder to stop Master Windu. The execution was in process as he came through the doors! With Mace's final declaration to destroy the Sith, Anakin began the demise of the darker-skinned Master by protecting the one man he believed he could call father.

"What have I done?" Anakin bit out as he had recognized what Obi-Wan's departure and seeming fate had done to him—he found the Dark Lord of the Sith, helped in the murder of a Jedi Master, quickly lost faith in the Order, then bowed before Sidious and became Darth Vader, slaughtered younglings as they fought for something as ancient and twisted as the Code, and finally went to Mustafar under Sidious' command to wipe out the leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

All in one day he became something his meditations always told him but never thought possible—all because of Obi-Wan. Anakin stood, wrapped tightly by his own death-dealing arms behind the quiet hum of an energy shield protecting him and the mineral factory of Mustafar from heaves of lava.

Everything he suppressed as a Jedi for thirteen years was unleashed on this fateful day and Anakin was finally overwhelmed by it. _If I do not live a good man, my new powers will at least protect my child and Obi-Wan._ He was taken aback by his own thoughts—did Padme matter no more to him? The mother of his child was possibly expendable—just like the clones during the war.

Padme arrived soon after Anakin contacted Sidious on the status of the leaders of the Separatists early the next morning. Anakin had not slept that evening. He rushed to her, relieved she was still safe—but he could not handle anymore talk of Obi-Wan because he knew the man loved the Code more than he loved his former apprentice. Obi-Wan would undoubtedly do what was right…

And there he stood all loyal and constant. Obi-Wan was the one constant thing in Anakin's life—he could depend on him like nothing else—and not even his wife could claim the same. But orders were orders and Vader was to wipe out every Jedi—he would not fail! Especially against a man that would not return the love that he was hiding deep within himself. That was what made Anakin more furious beyond anything—Obi-Wan would never admit a secret as charged and forbidden as love for his Padawan. Even if he didn't see that the Order had crumbled and the Code would be lost to the stellar winds, Anakin would defend himself against a man who stood…_constant_ with a dying breed.

"If you are not with me, then you are against me," those were the last words he said before contemplating the fact that there had to be no Code—it could only be him and Obi-Wan—a fair-trade for the future his dreams contained. The Jedi were gone and to Anakin's knowledge, all that stood of the religion were the two that stood on the landing platform of a blistering and pulsating planet. And to think it was only two evenings ago that Anakin claimed his Master's lips…

_As soon as Anakin's tongue swept across from corner to corner of Obi-Wan's upper lip, the shivering Master sighed and kissed back oh so unhurriedly._ _Both of Anakin's hands went to his former Master's hips and their bodies came together in a gasp—neither of them knew who had actually gasped. Obi-Wan brought his hands up to clutch at Anakin's outer shoulders more and more fiercely as the younger man guided him back against the wall by the door._

_As Anakin pressed his whole weight intermittently between all the right places at all the right times, Obi-Wan quickly became a whimpering fool that loved every inch of his Padawan—lips, tongue, chest, arms, neck, stomach, groin…and now a warm hand that found its way under his tunic. Principle drove Obi-Wan's clenched fists at that moment to bring Anakin's chest to his in a severe move of rebellion. Obi-Wan hissed quickly as he forced the youthful man to look him in the eyes, "Do not make me," he gave Anakin a jerk of his upper body, "do something against my beliefs."_

_Heat of hatred passed for a nanosecond through Anakin's deep blue eyes; a moment later he searched Obi-Wan's green ones for any glimmer of hope, "Obi-Wan, imagine a world with no bounds and restrictions on love," Obi-Wan's grip seemed to soften but did not leave Anakin's shoulders, "No limitations on who to love and how to love." The green eyes darkened and choked back a sob of secrecy, lips twitching in sadness and hope never understood._

"_What you speak of is forbidden," Obi-Wan's voice so quiet and heartrending, "A Jedi is to never love…"_

_Anakin pressed closer if it was even possible, "Strip your pride of the Jedi ways if only for a moment," his true hand coming up to cup Obi-Wan's cheek. He gave the stricken man a minute to collect himself, "I know you love me as much as you did Qui-Gon Jinn. I know that…"_

_Obi-Wan's hands came up to grasp Anakin's face, "Do not speak of him as though you knew him. You knew him for but a moment and I knew him for a lifetime—I loved him for a lifetime. He was daring and passionate but would never, NEVER forbid the Code in that manner," he glanced quickly between their hard and quivering bodies, "In this manner."_

"_Obi-Wan, allow yourself what you have always wanted—what you've always needed," but he couldn't read the green eyes anymore for they had shut tightly after glistening slightly from his talk about Qui-Gon. "Imagine yourself a moment as just a man…"_

"_Anakin!" His eyes were open again and wild, shaking the head that he held tightly, "What do…"_

_But Anakin bit off his sentenced with clenched white teeth, "Imagine," he gripped Obi-Wan's waist painfully with his artificial arm but it softened quickly, along with his speech, "imagine a world where everything you've ever needed was in your arms and waiting. Imagine a moment that could release you from the fears of the future and guilt of the past. Just imagine from one blasted moment, Obi-Wan, that I am yours and you," he breathed suddenly across his Master's cheek—who flinched from any forthcoming onslaught but was surprised when Anakin went to the curvature of his heated neck instead, "you are mine."_

"_Oh gods," was all that Obi-Wan could fathom to utter as Anakin breathed softly on his neck. The smell of him alone was intoxicating and was making the dignified Master's blood pump just a little bit faster and skin to heat just a little bit uncomfortably but oh so resplendently. He wasn't used to this sensation—it was overwhelming! With a sigh, Anakin came back to look his Master once more in the eyes and without any permission he claimed the inexperienced lips once more. This time, Obi-Wan reciprocated with a passion Anakin could have only hoped for but never expected._

_The heat that had collected irresistibly in Obi-Wan's trousers seemed to devastate his senses as Anakin's hands fixated on the rigid stomach and jutting hipbones he found under a course tunic. Obi-Wan's hand were uncontrolled as they explored the tense expanse of Anakin's golden chest—he loved the way the muscles moved as Anakin brought his hands to the band in his trousers; so compelling. _

_Anakin tugged at the strings on the pants and all Obi-Wan could do was groan at the sensation of the fabric falling across himself and down to the floor in one fail swoop. The darker Jedi pulled away from yearning lips and breathed heavily as he lifted the tunic of the other man up and over strong, submitting, and lenient arms. He couldn't help but admire and touch and explore._

_Dropping to his knees, Anakin followed long ridges of abdominal muscle with his tongue, felt for ticklish spots along Obi-Wan's sides, and smiled into his hip bone and Obi-Wan bit off a gasp when Anakin had found an awfully sensitive spot underneath his right pectoral. Anakin nuzzled into the crook between Obi-Wan's leg and lower stomach and couldn't help but feel all-powerful as Obi-Wan writhed and groaned so genuinely. _

_Finally, Anakin's warm and strong and real hand came to take hold of Obi-Wan's profound erection. He wanted nothing more than to please the man above him, who was now watching with feral eyes and ajar mouth—panting and gasping and moaning like a lost virgin. He held the shaft expertly and stroked just the base as his lips spread the drop of pre-cum across the head._

_Licking his lips one last time, Anakin took Obi-Wan in his burning mouth and engulfed him as much as he could. Obi-Wan's trembling hands found their way to Anakin's dark blonde, unruly hair and tugged slightly—unknowingly directing a passion closer and closer to release. He could no longer watch as Anakin shut his eyes and designed all his attention and patterns and rhythms across his manhood with his soft tongue; Obi-Wan shut his eyes tightly and threw his head back as jolts of pleasure slowly rocked him faster and faster. _

_Not a moment too soon or a second too late, Anakin was ravenously sucking down all that Obi-Wan expelled into his mouth. The Master shook without understanding and shuddered as he dropped down to the floor, quickly being tugged into Anakin's strong arms. Somewhere within himself, Obi-Wan was accepting the panting his body demanded and the soothing stroking of Anakin's hands on his back; the feather-light kisses of Anakin's lips on his forehead and eyes. _

_Once his breathing returned to normal and his body grew fatigued, Anakin pulled him up after standing and lay behind him on his small cot, wrapping a strapping arm across his chest and a blanket across their half-naked bodies. Anakin whispered into Obi-Wan's ear, "Do not worry Master. I may lose everything that I ever love, but I stay strong—as will our love. It will expand and travel and keep us warm at night. It will survive wars and jealousy and loneliness—if only you allow yourself to. Allow yourself to love me even across the stars?"_

_But Obi-Wan was already fast asleep, too terrified of what tomorrow would bring and that Anakin's warmth would be gone by the morning._


End file.
